Wedding Planning and an Engagement for Kim Rollins
by Myfanstory
Summary: Amanda Rollins' sister is newly engaged and she wants to start planning her wedding. She decides to ask Amanda to help her with wedding planning since she doesn't know what she wants to do with her wedding. Their mother returns to stop Kim from getting married and both girls try to reason with their mother. Amanda decides to throw Kim a bridal shower with the help of Olivia Benson.
1. Chapter 1

Wedding Planning and an Engagement for Kim Rollins

Amanda Rollins' sister is newly engaged and she wants to start planning her wedding. She decides to ask Amanda to help her with wedding planning since she doesn't know what she wants to do with her wedding. Their mother returns to stop Kim from getting married and both girls try to reason with their mother. Amanda decides to throw Kim a bridal shower with the help of Olivia Benson.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of SVU; I just borrow them and use them to write my own stories. They belong to Dick Wolf, the producers and the people representing the characters. I don't make money out of this but this is something that I do for fun. I use a computer and a flash drive to write my stories on.**

 **Wedding Planning and an Engagement for Kim Rollins**

 **Chapter 1**

Newly engaged Kim Rollins and her fiancé Lorenzo Desappio want to start planning their wedding, but they decide that they want to have a summer wedding. They decide to go to Amanda and Declan's apartment for wedding planning advice and they get in the car and start driving. A few minutes later, they arrive at Amanda and Declan's apartment and they invite them inside.

"So, Kim, have you decided on what you want to do with the wedding planning?" Amanda asks.

"We're trying to decide, but we need advice. How did you find it so easy?" Kim asks.

"I went online and we found some great ideas for weddings." Amanda replies.

Amanda takes out some wedding planning magazines and books and she gives them to Kim to look at so that she can find ideas for her wedding. She decides that the magazines and books will help her with the wedding planning. The sisters look at the magazines and books and then Kim shows them to Lorenzo and he takes a look at them.

"Where did you go for your dress?" Kim asks.

"I went to David's Bridal and I had an easy appointment since I only tried on one dress. You should get Ashley. She's really good and she'll find a dress for you. Let me go dress shopping with you." Amanda suggests.

Kim decides to schedule her bridal appointment with Amanda's help and they decide to go on the David's Bridal website so that Kim can take a look at dresses before she decides which dress would be perfect. They go into Amanda and Declan's bedroom and they close the door.

"Lace would be pretty on you. That's the type of dress that I have." Amanda says.

"Do you think Daddy can afford to pay for another wedding?" Kim asks.

"He can because he owns a restaurant and makes good money. He doesn't gamble like he used to. Just ask him. I'm sure he'll say yes. He paid for my dress and everything else that has to do with the wedding. Let Daddy handle that." Amanda replies.

As the sisters come across designer wedding dresses, Kim sees a dress that she would like to try on. She sees a dress that has lace and it's ivory and blush. Kim falls in love with the Melissa Stewart Lace A-Line Wedding Dress and she tells Amanda it's almost like the wedding dress that they saw on Teen Mom OG when it was Maci Bookout's wedding.

"What do you think about this dress, Amanda?" Kim asks.

"I think you would look gorgeous in that dress, Kim." Amanda responds.

Amanda and Kim leave the bedroom and they see Declan and Lorenzo sitting on the couch talking. Frannie is sitting on the floor while Declan holds Jesse who is sitting on his lap. The sisters sit on the couch with their fiancés and they mention that Kim has made a bridal appointment.

"Have you guys set a date yet?" Declan asks.

"No, we want to go see a wedding planner first. We might want to get married sometime in August." Lorenzo replies.

"Go see our wedding planner, Marion St. Clare. She plans amazing weddings and she can customize it to your liking." Amanda suggests.

Kim and Amanda get up from the couch and she gives her Marion's business card. She tells her sister that Marion handed her some more of her cards just in case she has friends who need a wedding planner. Amanda says that they can get dresses together for Kim's engagement party and her bridal shower.

"I figured since you guys are doing a signature drink for your wedding, we would like a signature drink too." Kim says.

"You should have a signature drink. Declan's dad made our drink and we got to taste test it." Amanda replies.

"If you really want a good signature drink, I'll talk to my dad and see what he says." Declan responds.

Declan takes his phone out and he texts his dad about Kim and Lorenzo's wedding drink. He asks his dad if he can make a signature drink for Kim and Lorenzo. He says that it's fine and that they just have to pick a drink that would be perfect.

"Well, what did your dad say?" Kim asks.

"He says he'll make your drink. You guys just have to pick a drink that would be perfect." Declan replies.

Kim and Lorenzo say goodbye to Amanda, Declan, Frannie and Jesse and they head out. Soon, they get in the car and they drive home. Kim looks at her ring as Lorenzo is driving the car. They now know what to do with the wedding planning and they decide to start planning as soon as they can.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A week later, Amanda, Kim, Tony, Christina and Kim's three friends, Elizabeth, Chrissy and Bridget go to David's Bridal for Kim's bridal appointment. They go inside the bridal shop and they go up to the receptionist. Kim is excited for her bridal appointment and she has Chrissy and Bridget as her bridesmaids and Elizabeth as her maid of honor. They also have an appointment for bridesmaids dresses as well.

"Hi, can I help you?" the receptionist asks.

"Yes, I'm Kim Rollins and I have a bridal appointment." Kim replies.

The receptionist finds Kim's appointment and she tells Kim that she can sit down and that the sales lady, Ashley will be right with them. A few minutes, later, the sales lady, Ashley comes to greet the bride to be and her gang. Kim has the wedding books and magazines that Amanda gave her and she looks through them.

"Kim? Hi, I'm Ashley." Ashley says.

"Nice to meet you." Kim says.

Kim has met the sales lady that will help her choose her wedding dress. She hopes to find the perfect dress to wear on the day of her wedding. She is excited about picking a dress but she wants to get her father's approval.

"Who did you bring with you today?" Ashley asks.

"I brought my bridesmaids, Chrissy and Bridget, my maid of honor, Elizabeth, my stepmom, Christina, my dad, Tony and my sister, Amanda." Kim replies.

The gang has just met Ashley who will be helping Kim pick out her wedding dress. Everyone is excited about the wedding dress shopping and finding the right dress will be even more fun. Kim is happy that she will find her perfect dress.

"What kind of dress are you looking for?" Ashley asks.

"I really want to try on this Melissa Sweet Lace A-Line Wedding Dress." Kim replies.

Ashley tells Kim that they have the dress that she wants to try, but they only have it in one color, but Kim tells her that she doesn't care about the color. Kim tells her that she likes lace but she doesn't like backless dresses. Kim and Ashley go into the fitting room so that she can try on the dress.

"Are you ready to try on the dress?" Ashley asks.

"Yes, I am." Kim responds.

Ashley helps Kim put on the dress and she feels amazing in the dress. Kim says that this is the dress and that she doesn't want to try on any other dresses. Ashley is surprised to have an easy bride. Kim says that she went on the store's website before making her bridal appointment.

"My sister, Amanda says that you're good." Kim says.

"That's nice to hear. Let's go show your entourage." Ashley replies.

Kim and Ashley come out of the fitting room and she's in a wedding dress. Her entourage is looking at the dress as Kim shows them the dress. She wonders what they think of the dress. Kim hopes to get her father's approval and Amanda is speechless as she sees Kim trying on a wedding dress.

"Oh, my God, Amanda. You're speechless." Kim says.

"I'm just so happy that I'm getting married before you. Wow, you look like a bride." Amanda replies.

"That dress is perfect for you. If you like the dress, then that's the dress. I paid for your sister's dress, so I can pay for this dress too." Tony responds.

Everyone else agrees that Kim should get the dress and Ashley comes with accessories for Kim. She puts on a Mid Veil with Scalloped Edges and Lace in ivory, Floral Inspired Rhinestone Hair Clip with Beads, Cultured Pearl and Leaf Necklace and Earring Set, Pearl and Crystal Bracelet and NEW! Crystal-Embellished Peep-Toe T-Strap Heels. Kim's friends and family think that this dress with the accessories are perfect and Tony goes up to the register to pay for them. Elizabeth, Chrissy and Bridget have an appointment for bridesmaids dresses and they and Kim find a SPECIAL VALUE Strapless Chiffon Dress with Layered Skirt in the color pool and they try the dresses on and decide to get them.

"You need accessories for those dresses." Kim says.

"Yes, Kim, we do need accessories." Elizabeth replies.

The girls find some heels and they also find a Crystal Initial Necklace with the letters of their first names, DB Exc Personalized Key To My Heart Charm Bracelet with the letters of their first names and they find a pair of NEW! Cubic Zirconia Halo Teardrop Earrings. The three girls decide to get the accessories and pay for them. Soon, the group leaves the bridal store and Kim asks Elizabeth to hold on to her dress and accessories for her and she agrees to do it.

"You know, Amanda, since you're incorporating Jesse and Frannie in your wedding, I was wondering if I could incorporate them in my wedding." Kim says.

"That would be the most amazing thing that you have ever done." Amanda responds.

The group head back to Tony and Christina's house and they get on with the wedding planning. Kim has a song in mind for the father daughter dance and she chooses I Loved Her First by Heartland. With Amanda's help, Kim chooses For the Rest of My Life by Bruno Mars for her first dance with Lorenzo as husband and wife. Tony gives Kim a lace ribbon and a locket that belonged to her grandmother and a picture of her grandmother and a picture of her grandfather. Kim is speechless as her father gives her these items and she thanks him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day, it's Kim and Lorenzo's engagement party and the party is at a Mexican restaurant. Everyone is sitting down eating their food and they enjoy the food. Amanda has decided to plan Kim's engagement party since Kim missed Amanda's engagement party and everyone is happy for Kim and Lorenzo.

"Thank you so much for planning my engagement party, Amanda." Kim says.

"You're welcome, Kim." Amanda replies.

Kim and Lorenzo's families and friends are at the engagement party and everyone is having a good time. The waiter comes and takes orders for drinks and they order lemonade as their drink. Everyone is excited that Kim is also getting married and they're happy for her. Soon, the drinks are here and they order their food. They order chicken chimichangas, tacos, enchiladas, with rice and beans as their meal.

"I'm sorry I missed your engagement party, Amanda. I was in prison for a year and that was awful because I missed out on Jesse's christening, Declan proposing, picking out your wedding dress and watching you take your engagement photos. I really wanted to be there, but I couldn't get a release." Kim says.

"It's okay, Kim. I was hoping you would get to do these things with me, but at least you got to attend my bridal shower and you'll be at my bachelorette party, you'll be at the rehearsal dinner and you'll be at my wedding sitting in the front row with our friends and family. I really wanted you there, too." Amanda responds.

A few minutes later, the meals arrive and everyone eats them. As they eat, they talk about Kim's upcoming wedding and they're excited about it. A few minutes later, the food arrives and it's cooked perfectly. The waiter gives the gang their food and he leaves to let the guests eat their dinner. They start eating and they enjoy the food.

"So, Kim, are you excited to get married?" Olivia asks.

"I am because I'm going to marry Lorenzo and not Jeff." Kim replies.

"Well, if you married Jeff, you guys would be divorced right now. He never even took you to Cancun, never told you that he loved you, never made you happy, he really didn't love you, he beat you, threatened you, he tried to rape you and that's why he's dead and he had the nerve to call you his fiancée when he didn't even propose to you or buy you a ring. Lorenzo loves you, he doesn't abuse you or threaten you, he can call you his fiancée because he proposed to you and he bought you a ring, he makes you happy and maybe he can take you to Cancun." Amanda tells Kim.

"To be honest, I wasn't really in love with Jeff. I was only with him because I was all alone after Daddy went to rehab in Arizona for attempting suicide. I broke up with Jeff when I realized what a loser he was. Every time I left, he would find me and then he would make my life a living hell. Daddy threatened to have him arrested if he hurt me again." Kim confesses to Amanda.

The gang is shocked to now learn more about Kim's previous relationship with Jeff Parker. Kim feels better about getting her thoughts about her ex-boyfriend off her chest and her friends and family are relieved to learn that Kim wasn't really in love with Jeff. Soon, the gang is done with their dinner and the waiter takes their plates and they order dessert a few minutes later and they order fried ice cream.

"As your father, Kim, I'm so glad that you finally admitted the truth about that loser. I never liked him and I'm happy that you moved on with someone who loves you and will take care of you." Tony says.

"Kim, you should be proud that this young lady is your sister and you should be proud that this wonderful man is your father. You're beautiful, you're young, you're intelligent, you're gonna marry my son and have a happy life with him." Carla Desappio replies.

A few minutes later, the fried ice cream arrives and everyone eats them and they share it with each person. As they eat the fried ice cream, they find it delicious and they enjoy it. Soon, the ice cream is eaten and they pay the bill. After the bill is, the gang leave the Mexican restaurant and they get into their cars and they head home. Kim and Lorenzo are in the car driving home and Kim kisses his cheek as Lorenzo drives.

"There's something that I want to do when we get home." Kim says.

"Do you have something in mind?" Lorenzo asks.

"Sex. It can be just kissing and cuddling. We haven't had sex since my last pregnancy scare." Kim replies.

Soon, Kim and Lorenzo arrive home and they put their things down. They share a kiss and they feel more in love than ever. They decide that they will have sex, but Lorenzo has to wear a condom and that they have to make sure that it doesn't break. They go into their bedroom and they take out pajamas and a condom. Lorenzo goes into the bathroom to change while Kim changes in the bedroom.

"Why is it that every time we have sex, the condoms break?" Kim asks.

"My mom accidently gave me expired condoms, but this time, she gave me new condoms so it shouldn't break." Lorenzo replies.

"Good, because I don't need another pregnancy scare or to get pregnant before the wedding." Kim responds.

Lorenzo comes out of the bathroom and he has the condom on just right. Kim says that they have to throw away the condom after sex and that they should throw the condoms away when they're about to expire. They sit on the bed and they talk about their future together and Kim is happy that she is finally with someone who makes her happy.

"I love you." Lorenzo tells Kim.

"I love you, too." Kim replies back.

Kim leans in to kiss Lorenzo and they start their make-out session. She lays down on the bed and Lorenzo is on top of her. Their kissing is what their love is all about and they feel the love that they have for each other. Being newly engaged, they decide to take sex slowly because they don't want to have another pregnancy scare or a pregnancy before their wedding that's coming up in August. Soon, the sex is over and they decide that they need to see a wedding planner. Lorenzo goes into the bathroom to take the condom off and they do things in the bathroom at different times and then they go to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kim and Lorenzo go to Manhattan to meet their wedding planner named Marion St. Claire. They go to her townhouse where she plans weddings in New York. As they get to the townhouse, they wonder how their wedding should be planned. Kim and Lorenzo go inside of the townhouse and they walk up the stairs and they go up to the front desk.

"Hi, can I help you?" Andrea asks.

"Yes. We're Marion's 1:15. We're getting married and we're the bride and groom." Kim replies.

Andrea gets up from her desk and the engaged couple follow her to Marion's office. Andrea knocks on the office doors and she opens them so that Kim and Lorenzo can meet Marion. They want and August wedding and they want to get married at Glen Cove Mansion.

"Ms. St. Claire will see you now." Andrea says.

Lorenzo and Kim walk into Marion's office and they see her on her laptop. They say hello and introduce themselves to Marion. She tells them to have a seat and they sit down. Marion closes her laptop after Kim and Lorenzo sit down.

"A wedding marks the first day of the rest of your life. Now I've read the brief that my assistant, Andrea put together on you. An August wedding at Glen Cove Mansion." Marion says.

"Is it a possibility?" Lorenzo asks.

"Yes. I can make that happen. Call me dream catcher and I'll answer." Marion replies.

Kim and Lorenzo are hoping for an August wedding at Glen Cove Mansion. They plan on having the ceremony outside and the reception inside. Kim has her dress picked out, but Lorenzo still has to get a tuxedo. Elizabeth has Kim's dress and accessories at her house.

"I happen to have an opening at Glen Cove Mansion in August and the available date is August 17th." Marion says.

"We'll take it." Kim and Lorenzo reply together.

"Great. Just sign and date these." Marion responds.

Kim and Lorenzo sign the contracts and they date them after signing and reading them. They hand the contract back to Marion and they decide that they should discuss what wedding theme that they want. They decide to look through their wedding books and magazines for ideas so that Marion can know what to do for the wedding.

"We should discuss themes." Marion says.

"Vintage romance with colorful flowers." Kim replies.

"We decided on the color pool and with min green, but my tuxedo will be gray." Lorenzo responds.

Marion seems impressed that Kim and Lorenzo have some ideas for their wedding. Kim and Lorenzo tell Marion that Amanda suggested her since she's also planning her wedding. She has watched movies and TV shows about weddings and it has given her ideas for her own wedding.

"I'm impressed." Marion says.

"Really? Well, we love you so much." Kim replies.

"She means thank you." Lorenzo responds.

Kim and Lorenzo thank Marion for deciding to be their wedding planner. Andrea comes back to the office so that she can give the engaged couple packets so that they can get more ideas for the wedding planning. They leave Marion's office so that they can get more ideas for their wedding planning.

"I have packets for you up front." Andrea says.

Andrea hands Kim and Lorenzo and she gives them a bag where they can put the packets in until they get home. They walk out of Marion's townhouse holding hands. As they walk to the car, they're still holding hands. They get int the car and they start driving. They turn the car radio on and they start singing to their favorite songs. As they listen to the radio, they try to figure out what songs they want to play at the reception. They can have a great party with the best music and good music makes people dance.

"My mom is going to take me and my friends to Men's warehouse for our tuxedos. We decided on gray tuxedos and light blue ties with white shirts and brown shoes." Lorenzo says.

"Amanda and Declan are having all of the men wear navy blue tuxedos, but for our wedding, the men can wear either navy blue, gray, beige or black tuxedos and ties or any color tie and any color shirt to go with their tuxedos and ties and black or brown shoes." Kim replies.

"My two nieces wil be our flower girls and my three nephews will be our ring bearers." Lorenzo responds.

"Amanda said that we can incorporate Jesse and Frannie in the wedding. I'll get her a dress and us girls will get flower girl dresses while you guys get your tuxedos." Kim tells Lorenzo.

Soon, they arrive home and they put their things away. They sit on the couch and they take out the packets that Andrea gave them at Marion's townhouse after their appointment. Kim and Lorenzo decide that they should take their engagement photos and she texts Amanda asking if Carisi can take their engagement photos and she tells her that he'll be able to take engagement pictures since he took Amanda and Declan's engagement photos. Amanda texts Kim saying that she'll help set up her and Lorenzo's engagment photos since she missed her and Declan's engagement photos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next day, Lorenzo and his friends, along with his mom go to Men's Warehouse to buy tuxedos for the wedding. The sales man brings out a gray tuxedo, a white tuxedo shirt, a light blue vest, a light blue tie and brown shoes for Lorenzo and he goes into the fitting room to try it on. Minutes later, he returns to show his mom and his friends his outfit for the wedding.

"Oh, my God. You look amazing." Carla says.

"Thanks, Mom. You only get married once." Lorenzo replies.

Lorenzo decides to buy the tuxedo, shirt, vest, tie and shoes and then his friends decide to try on the same thing. The sales man grabs each a gray tuxedo, a white tuxedo shirt, a light blue vest, a light blue tie and brown shoes for Lorenzo's friends named Charlie, Aiden and Jeremy. The three men are ready to try on the suits and minutes later, they return wearing the suits.

"You guys look awesome." Lorenzo says.

"The colors that you and Kim picked are nice." Jeremy replies.

Soon, the outfits for the wedding are paid for and Lorenzo, Carla, Jeremy, Charlie and Aiden leave Men's Warehouse and they head home. Lorenzo has decided to make Aiden and Charlie his groomsmen and Jeremy his best man. Lorenzo asks Jeremy to go to Kay Jeweler's with him to pick out a wedding ring for Kim. They head to Kay Jeweler's and they go inside and they tell the sales woman that Lorenzo wants to buy a wedding ring for Kim.

"I would like to buy this Neil Lane Bridal Ring 1-5/8 ct tw Diamonds 14K White Gold ring for my fiancée. Would you happen to have it?" Lorenzo asks.

"We do have that ring. Let's take a look. The sales woman replies.

The sales woman takes Jeremy and Lorenzo to the jewelry counter and she shows them the ring and Lorenzo thinks that this will be the perfect ring for Kim. Lorenzo tells the sales woman Kim's ring size and he decides to get the ring. He purchases the ring and Jeremy tells him that he'll hold on to the ring for him. A few minutes later after Jeremy and Lorenzo leave the store, Kim and Elizabeth go inside of Kay Jeweler's and they look around when the sales woman approaches them.

"Hi, do you need help with something?" the sales woman asks.

"Yes, I would like to buy a wedding ring for my fiancé." Kim replies.

Kim tells the sales woman that she would like to buy this Wedding Band Tungsten Carbide Black Ceramic 8mm for Lorenzo and the sales woman tells her that they have the ring. The sales woman takes Kim and Elizabeth to the jewelry counter and she shows the ring. Kim tells the sales woman Lorenzo's ring size and she decides to get the ring. She purchases the ring and Elizabeth tells her that she'll hold on to the ring for her.

"I can't believe that I'm getting married." Kim says.

"Me either, Kim." Elizabeth replies.

The next day, Kim, Elizabeth, Chrissy, Bridget, Amanda, Jesse and Lorenzo's two nieces named Aurora and Stella go to David's Bridal to buy dresses for the little girls to wear. Amanda and Kim find some lace flower girl dresses for the little girls. They see a lace flower girl dress with Rosette Detail and they find two of the same dresses for Aurora and Stella. They also find a lace girls dress with a Tie-Back Sash for Jesse and the three girls try on the dresses and Amanda puts the lace dress on Jesse in the fitting room.

"Oh, my God. I love these dress on you girls." Kim says.

"They are gorgeous. We'll wear them to the wedding." Stella replies.

"Okay, then those are the flower girl dresses and look how cute Jesse looks in her little flower girl dress." Kim responds.

Amanda picks Jesse up and she kisses her daughter's cheek. Kim tells Amanda that she's a good mother and she tells her that she's a better mother than their own mother. The girls take off the flower girl dresses and they look for accessories while Kim and her friends find her a garter. Amanda realizes that she never got to buy a garter and the sister decide to pick a garter together and they see this something blue vintage lace garter set and they choose the white garter set.

"I'll buy the garter set and we each pick one." Amanda says.

"That sounds like a plan." Kim replies.

The sisters go up to the counter to pay for the garter set and then they pick one garter to keep for their weddings. After picking the garters, Amanda and Kim go find flower girl accessories for the little girls. They find these NEW! Girls Lace Mary Janes with a pearl strap for Jesse and they find these NEW! Girls Low Heel Quarter Strap Crystal Sandals in silver for Aroura and Stella. They also pick out flower girl baskets for the girls and the flower girl baskets have lace on them and then they pick a necklace, bracelet and earrings for the girls.

"Hey, Amanda, I was thinking that Jesse should use this flower girl basket for your wedding since she's using it for my wedding." Kim says.

"It would be nice if Jesse could have a flower girl basket for my wedding since she's using one for your wedding, Kim." Amanda responds.

Kim and her friends go up to the counter and pay for the flower girl dresses, shoes, jewelry and shoes and they get ready to leave with Amanda, Jesse, Aroura and Stella. A few minutes later, Lorenzo, his friends and Lorenzo's three nephews Dimitri, Angelo and Manny go to Men's Warehouse to buy a tuxedo for the wedding. The tuxedo is gray with a white tuxedo shirt, light blue tie, light blue vest and brown shoes.

"The three of you look handsome." Lorenzo says.

"We're ready to be little men." Angelo replies.

The boys go back into the fitting room and take off the outfits. Lorenzo takes the outfits and he and his friends pay for them. They leave the store and they head to David's Bridal. The guys head to David's Bridal to find ring bearer pillows and they pick a lace ring bearer pillow and they pick up three pillows for the boys. They go to pay for the pillows and they leave David's Bridal.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kim and Lorenzo decide to take their engagement photos at a garden in New York and they ask Carisi if he can take their engagement photos since he took Amanda and Declan's engagement photos. Carisi agrees to take their engagement photos since they plan on using one photo for the wedding invitations. The gang decides to go to Wave Hill Garden and they decide on Paisley Bed for the engagement photos. They take their props and they set up for the engagement photos. Kim is wearing a short, lace lavender dress with a sweetheart neckline and Lorenzo is wearing a lavender short sleeves polo shirt with dark brown pants and brown shoes.

"This is so exciting." Kim says.

"Our engagement photos will be awesome." Lorenzo replies.

Everyone sets up for the engagement photos, grabbing chairs so that they can sit down. Amanda and Declan hand Kim and Lorenzo the props and Carisi gets his camera out so that he can take the engagement photos. Everyone sits in the chairs so that Carisi can take Kim and Lorenzo's engagement photos.

"Okay, everyone. The engagement photos start now." Carisi says.

"Everyone, take your places." Tony replies.

Fin, Olivia, Reese, Chief Dodds, Tony, Christina, Doom, Amanda, Declan, Jesse, Frannie, Elizabeth, Chrissy, Bridget, Charlie, Aiden, Jeremy, Stella, Aurora, Dimitri, Angelo and Manny all sit in the chairs while Kim and Lorenzo take their engagement photos. Jesse is sitting on Declan's lap as the engagement photos are about to start. Soon, Carisi turns the camera on and he begins to take the photos.

"Okay, Kim and Lorenzo. Are you ready?" Carisi asks.

"We're ready." Kim and Lorenzo respond together.

"Awesome. Get close together and show off the ring." Carisi replies.

Carisi starts taking pictures of Kim and Lorenzo. She is showing her ring in every picture and every pose that she does. They aren't holding any props yet. Kim leans in to kiss Lorenzo and she shows her ring and Carisi takes a picture. They have taken many pictures without props. Amanda gets the "He asked" sign for Kim and the "She said yes" sign for Lorenzo. They hold the signs as Carisi takes another picture.

"I can't believe that Kim's getting married." Olivia says.

"It seems like yesterday she was learning how to ride a bike." Amanda responds.

Declan suggests that Kim and Lorenzo should take a picture of them drinking strawberry lemonade while looking into each other's eyes. Christina finds two bottles of strawberry lemonade and she grabs two straws and she hands them to Kim and Lorenzo. They take the strawberry lemonade and Carisi takes a picture of them holding the bottles of raspberry lemonade while looking into each other's eyes. Carisi takes more pictures on Kim and Lorenzo in the garden and soon the pictures are finished. He shows Kim and Lorenzo the photos and they like them. They pick one for the wedding invitations and Carisi leaves to get them developed which he'll be paying for.

After getting the pictures developed, the gang meets up at Tony and Christina's home for lunch where they make chicken cheesesteak sandwiches with green peppers and ketchup. Carisi gives Kim and Lorenzo the photos that they took at the garden and Kim puts them away in her purse. Everyone talks about what they plan to do for the wedding and they talk find wedding invitations with lace and they add their engagement picture. As they eat, they order many items for the wedding and they discuss music for the reception.

"I'll wear my veil for the ceremony, but I'll be taking it off before the reception." Kim says.

"Good idea, Kim. I'm doing the same thing for my wedding." Amanda replies.

Soon, lunch is over and everyone cleans up their plates and puts their dishes away. Soon, everyone has cleaned up the plates and they sit down on the couch. Soon, Kim's cell phone rings and she answers it. The mystery caller tells Kim that her late ex-boyfriend Jeff Parker was arrested in high school.

"Arrested? For what?" Kim asks, confused.

The mystery caller tells Kim that when Jeff was in high school, he was arrested for a sex crime that happened at a party many years ago. As the mystery caller tells Kim that Jeff and a young girl that had a crush on Jeff were making out at a party and they went into the bedroom for kissing. Kim has had no idea about the bad things that Jeff did before they met.

"For date what?" Kim asks, confused.

The caller tells Kim details about the crime that Jeff committed at the party. She wonders what she's about to find out about her dead ex. She wonders why she ever started a relationship with him and she doesn't know what to think or say. The caller tells her that Jeff was arrested for date rape and Kim is shocked and angry at the same time.

"Son of a bitch!" Kim yells, angrily.

Kim's friends and family look up at her in shock after finding out about what her ex did. She apologizes for her language and that she didn't mean for them to hear what she just said. They ask if she's okay, but she tells them that she needs a minute. She goes into the bedroom and Amanda follows and they close the door.

"Kim? What was that about?" Amanda asks.

"I got a phone call from a private investigator and she said that Jeff was arrested for date rape when he was in high school. Apparently, this girl at the school had a crush on him and they went to a party together where they had drinks. They were making out and they went to the bedroom and were kissing hard. He started taking his clothes off and when the girl said no, he raped her. They arrested him and he dropped out of school and that's how he started doing drugs and selling drugs for money." Kim replies.

Amanda and Kim sit on the bed together and they talk about the date rape that Jeff committed. Kim tells Amanda that it happened before she met Jeff and he never told her about it. Amanda strokes Kim's hair as she starts to cry. Soon, Kim stops crying and returns to the family room with Amanda where she tells their friends and family about what she has just found out about her late ex who is now dead.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Later, Kim, Elizabeth, Chrissy, Bridget and Amanda are at the flower shop picking out flowers for the wedding. Amanda suggests that Kim chooses roses because they're romantic flowers and Kim decides to get the roses. She decides on light blue, mint green, pink, lavender and red roses for the bouquets, corsages, Boutonnieres, petals, center pieces and the ceremony. Anna takes the girls over to the table and she starts to work on the flowers for Kim's wedding.

"I have pictures of my grandparents from my dad's side and I have a lace ribbon and a locket that was my grandmother's." Kim says.

"We'll add those to your bouquet and we can add your favorite color ribbon to the bouquets as well." Anna replies.

Anna makes Kim's bouquet and she adds the different color roses. Kim also wants hydrangeas and she chooses light purple hydrangeas. Soon, Kim gives Anna the ribbon, locket and the pictures of her late grandparents and she adds them to her bouquet. Then, she does three more bouquets and then she does the corsages and then she does the petals for the flower girl baskets.

"So, when's the wedding?" Anna asks.

"August 17th." Kim responds.

The girls leave the flower shop and they decide to meet up with Lorenzo, Tony, Christina, Declan, Jesse, Charlie, Aiden, Manny and Marion at Glen Cove Mansion. A few minutes later, Kim, Elizabeth, Chrissy, Bridget and Amanda see Lorenzo, Tony, Christina, Declan, Jesse, Charlie, Aiden, Manny and Marion at Glen Cove Mansion and Marion shows them the venue for the wedding. She takes them to the bridal room where Kim and her bridal party will be getting dressed and Kim falls in love with the room. Then, they go into another room where Lorenzo and his groomsmen will be getting dressed and he's impressed.

"I would like to show you where you'll be getting married at." Marion says.

"Okay, let's go." Kim replies.

Marion takes the group outside and she shows Kim and Lorenzo the venue. Kim mentions that she loves the fountain and everything about the outdoor venue. Lorenzo says that it's the perfect venue for an August wedding. They go back inside and they walk into the room where the reception will be held. Kim and Lorenzo say that it's perfect for the reception. Soon, it's time for the soon to be bride and groom to pick food for the reception. The chef comes out and Kim asks her father to have special Italian food made for her wedding.

"Hi, I'm Tony Rollins. I'm a restaurant owner and my daughter is getting married and she would like to have special Italian food made." Tony says.

"We can do that. She just has to pick a few things, such as appetizers, the meal and the desserts. Will there be a wedding cake?" the chef asks.

"Yes, they're going to pick the cake after we leave here." Tony replies.

The chef gives Tony and Kim a laptop to find food to make for the wedding and they see lot of food. Kim and Lorenzo see Grilled Chicken Flatbread and Classic Shrimp Scampi Fritta for the appetizers, they choose a salad, Chicken Piccata with mashed potatoes and parmesan-crusted zucchini and herb-grilled salmon for dinner and with broccoli and mashed potatoes and cannolis, fruit, other Italian desserts and the wedding cake for the desserts. The chef likes the choices and says that he can make it happen. Tony gives the chef his business card in case he wants to try the food there.

"We really appreciate you making the special food for my daughter." Tony says.

"You are most welcome, Mr. Rollins." The chef responds.

Everyone is ready to get going because Kim and Lorenzo have to go to their cake testing. They leave Glen Cove Mansion and they all get in their cars and they head home. Kim and Lorenzo get in the car and they drive to the cake bakery.

"My mom wants to buy us a wedding cake, so she's meeting us there." Lorenzo says.

"That's really nice of your mom to do that for us." Kim responds.

A few minutes later, they arrive at Carlo's Bakery and they see Carla outside. They get out of the car and they go inside of the bakery. In the bakery, the wait to see Buddy Valastro who is the owner of the bakery and they all go into the office to pick out their wedding cake.

"What cake flavors do you have?" Kim asks.

"We have many cake flavors." Buddy replies.

Buddy shows them the different cake fillings, but they can't decide on one. He tells them to take a look at his recommendations for their wedding cake and they look hard at what to get. Kim mentions that Amanda and Declan used Buddy's recommendation and she calls Amanda who picks up.

"Hello?" Amanda asks.

"Hey, Amanda. Lorenzo and I are at Carlo's Bakery picking out a wedding cake with his mom and we can't decide on a filling. Buddy said that you and Declan used his recommendation. Can we used the same one or do we have to pick a different filling?" Kim asks.

"Yeah, you can use the same filling. Declan and I chose Vanilla Cake with Oreo French for our cake. His mom bought us the cake and Buddy's really good." Amanda replies.

"Okay, thanks. Bye." Kim responds.

Kim hands up the phone and she tells Lorenzo and Buddy that Amanda said that they can use Vanilla Cake with Oreo French. Buddy grabs a sample of the Vanilla Cake with Oreo French and they taste it. They like the sample and decide to use it for their wedding cake. Lorenzo and Kim decide to get the vanilla cake with Oreo French and they decide to get buttercream as the icing. They show them the cake from the Carlo's Bakery website and he agrees to make the cake for them. They want a 4-tiered cake with light blue butterflies, pink roses and lace on the cake. They all go to the front of the bakery and see Carla there and she pays for the cake.

"Our wedding is set for August 17th." Lorenzo says.

"The cake will be ready by then." Buddy replies.

Carla, Kim and Lorenzo leave Carlo's Bakery and they head into their cars. They start driving and they head home. Kim is excited that she has found a cake for her wedding. Lorenzo says that this wedding is bringing them closer and Kim agrees with him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next day, Amanda and Olivia are at SVU with the team and they talk about Kim and Lorenzo's engagement photos. Amanda mentions that Kim and Lorenzo sent out their wedding invitations to their friends and family and that they also sent out their engagement photos announcing their engagement. Fin mentions that he hopes Amanda and Kim's mother doesn't see the photo.

"I'm hoping so too because my mom wasn't happy about my engagement. She probably won't be happy about Kim's engagement too." Amanda says.

"Maybe you should plan Kim's bridal shower. I can even help too." Olivia suggests to Amanda.

Olivia and Amanda sit at her desk and they go online to find the perfect place for the bridal shower. Amanda remembers a place that she saw on 27 Dresses and she suggests the Boathouse in New York. Olivia thinks that it's a good place so, Amanda texts Kim to come to the station. Minutes later, Kim arrives and they go over the plans for her bridal shower.

"Kim, what do you think of the boathouse for your bridal shower?" Amanda asks.

"I think it's nice." Kim responds.

Kim looks online and she looks up the menu to see what food that they have at the Boathouse. They choose chicken cheese quesadillas for the appetizers, they choose seafood pasta for the meal, and they choose the cookie plate, apple crisp, salty caramel peanut chocolate tart and a warm truffle cake for the desserts. Kim decides to have a custom drink for her bridal shower and she chooses sparkling punch as a drink.

"I need to get invitations for my bridal shower. I do want all of the girls to wear lace and a flower headpiece just like we did for Amanda's bridal shower." Kim says.

"Relax, Kim. We'll make sure you get what you need for your bridal shower." Olivia replies.

Amanda and Olivia decide that she should plan Kim's bridal shower. Amanda says that she'll talk to Kim about planning her bridal shower. Olivia mentions that Kim cried when Amanda had her bridal shower because she thought that she would still be in jail.

"Hey, Kim, since you cried at my bridal shower, I want your bridal shower to be amazing. How about I plan your bridal shower?" Amanda asks.

"Really?" Kim asks.

"Yeah, you got to do a bridal shower right." Amanda replies.

"Wow. Thank you." Kim responds.

Excited by the fact that her older sister will be planning her bridal shower, Kim hugs Amanda. The sisters share a moment as Olivia watches. Both girls are excited to be engaged at the same time even though Amanda got engaged first.

"You're welcome." Amanda says.

Amanda and Kim let go of each other and Kim is super excited about her bridal shower. She has sent out invitations even though she didn't know that Amanda and Olivia are planning her bridal shower. Kim takes out her cell phone so that she can make some calls.

"I'll call all of my friends." Kim says, excitedly.

"Go call your friends." Amanda replies.

Kim walks out of the squad room and she enters the interview room and closes the door. Amanda and Olivia watch as Kim calls her friends about her bridal shower. They see that she is very happy and that she has finally found her prince charming.

"I got a hug." Amanda says with a smile.

"Let's go to the boathouse so that we can plan Kim's bridal shower." Olivia replies.

Olivia and Amanda leave the station and they head to the boathouse to plan Kim's bridal shower. As they drive in the car, Amanda tells Olivia about Kim's past relationship and her current relationship. Olivia tells Amanda that Kim told her that she set Kim and Lorenzo up to be a couple and they've been together since then and now they're getting married.

"I think they're cute together. Kim is happier with Lorenzo than she was with Jeff." Amanda says.

"Kim told me that after the wedding, she and Lorenzo were thinking about having a baby." Olivia replies.

"Wow. They're not even married yet and they're already thinking about having a baby. They just got engaged." Amanda responds.

Soon, Amanda and Olivia arrive at the boathouse in New York and they park in the parking lot. They get out of the car and they go inside the boathouse. They see that the boathouse is a beautiful place for a bridal shower. They see the host and they tell him that they're planning a bridal shower. They go into the dining room and they talk to the chef about food for Kim's bridal shower.

"My sister has picked chicken cheese quesadillas for the appetizers, seafood pasta for the meal, and the cookie plate, apple crisp, salty caramel peanut chocolate tart and a warm truffle cake for the desserts. She wants sparkling punch as a drink for her bridal shower." Amanda tells the chef.

"Your sister has great ideas for food and drinks. We'll make sure that she has these items for her bridal shower." The chef replies.

The three of them get up from the table and they go into a private banquet room where Kim's bridal shower will be held. Amanda and Olivia get out the decorations and decorate the room. As they decorate the banquet room, Amanda is happy to plan her sister's bridal shower. Soon, the room is all decorated and Amanda and Olivia leave the room. They thank the chef and the host and they leave the boathouse. They get in the car and they start driving.

"Kim told me that at the hospital, they had her take a pregnancy test since she threw up on Carisi's jacket, but the test was negative. They suggested that she take monthly pregnancy tests until one came up positive." Amanda says.

"At least she's not pregnant now." Olivia replies.

Soon, they head back to the station and they see Kim waiting for them. The three women talk about how Kim's bridal shower is going to be. Kim mentions that she wants everyone to wear lace dresses and flower headbands on the day of her bridal shower.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

A few days later, Kim gets ready for her bridal shower which Lorenzo gets ready to go bowling with the guys. Kim is wearing a new lace dress that she bought for her bridal shower. She looks in the mirror and she is a blushing bride even though she's not a bride yet.

"What are you going to do while I have my bridal shower?" Kim asks.

"We're going bowling. It'll be a pizza party too." Lorenzo replies.

While Kim gets ready for her bridal shower, the doorbell rings. Lorenzo opens the door and it's Christina Rollins. She is wearing a lace dress in peach. They say hello to each other. Kim is in the bedroom getting ready for her bridal shower.

"Come in, Mrs. Rollins. Kim's just getting ready." Lorenzo says.

"Okay. I'll wait for her." Christina says.

Lorenzo goes into the bedroom to tell Kim that Christina's waiting for her. Kim grabs her things and she leaves the bedroom. Kim and Christina leave the apartment and they go to the boathouse. A few minutes later, Christina and Kim go to the boathouse and they go to the private banquet room for her bridal shower and all the girls are wearing lace dresses and flower headbands.

"Surprise!" the guests say, excitedly.

"Is this for me?" Kim asks.

Christina tells Kim that this party is for her. Olivia puts a flower crown on her head while Christina puts a flower crowns on her head. First, they eat the chicken cheese quesadillas for the appetizers and they enjoy them. Soon it's lunchtime and the girls order their food. They order the seafood pasta and they eat them.

"Oh, my God. This is the best day ever." Kim says.

"You deserve it." Amanda replies.

Olivia gets her phone out and she takes a picture of Kim and Kim together. Christina asks if they can have the waitress take pictures and she agrees. Kim is excited that the waitress will be taking pictures during the bridal shower.

"It's time to open presents." Christina says.

"Kim, you sit right here." Olivia says.

Kim sits down in a chair and she gets ready to open her presents. The girls gather around as they wait for Kim to open her presents. The waitress gets the camera ready so that he can take pictures. Elizabeth gives Kim her present first.

"As the maid of honor, I got you a little something." Elizabeth says.

Kim opens the present and she sees a necklace with her name on it. It's silver and it has diamonds. After opening the present, Kim takes out the card and she reads it. The waitress takes a picture of Kim holding her new necklace.

"Thank you, Elizabeth." Kim says.

"You're welcome." Elizabeth replies.

Christina helps give Kim her presents. She gives Kim her next present. Kim opens the present and she sees a ring box where she can keep her engagement ring. She then reads the card and the waitress takes another picture. Chrissy and Bridget give Kim a rhinestone bride satin robe in white, DB Exclusive The Bride Lace racer back tank and crystal bride flip flops. She opens the cards and Todd takes a picture of her with her gifts. Amanda gets ready to give Kim her gift next. She gives Kim her present and it's a Alex and Ani bracelet and it says sister and it's silver. The rest of the girls give Kim her presents and then it's time for cake and desserts.

"Kim, Lorenzo's mom got this cake from Carlos Bakery. She got it customized just for you." Amanda says.

"Thank you for the cake, Carla." Kim replies.

The girls are having the cake and desserts and then the waitress takes more pictures of the bridal shower. After dessert, he gets all of the girls together for pictures. An hour later, the bridal shower is over and the girls go home. A few minutes later, Christina and Kim arrive at her apartment and they see Lorenzo and Tony there.

"Hi. How was bowling?" Kim asks.

"It's was fun. We had a pizza party and we had an awesome time." Lorenzo says.

Christina and Tony watch Kim and Lorenzo cuddle on the couch. Tony can tell that his daughter is happy. His little girl is all grown up and getting married in a few months. He says that he got Kim and Lorenzo a present. He goes to the lobby to get the present he comes back to the family room with the gift.

"I got you guys a brand new TV." Tony says.

"A brand new TV! Daddy!" Kim says, excitedly.

Kim gets up and gives her father the biggest hug ever. She thanks him for the TV. She decides not to tell her mother about the new TV because she thinks that Tony spoils his daughter and that he gives her everything that she wants.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Two days later, Amanda and Kim are at Windsor and they're looking at dresses for Amanda to buy for Kim's wedding. They take a look and Kim suggests that Amanda wears lace for the wedding since Kim is wearing a lace dress for Amanda's wedding. They look around to find some pretty lace dresses that would be perfect for the wedding.

"Hey, Kim? What do you think of this Alexander Pink Formal Dress?" Amanda asks.

"That is gorgeous. Go try it on." Kim replies.

Kim and Amanda grab the dress in Amanda's size and they go into the fitting room area. Amanda goes to try the dress on in the fitting room while Kim waits outside for her. A few minutes later, Amanda comes out of the fitting room with the dress on.

"Oh, my God. That dress is amazing." Kim says.

"Do you think I should get it?" Amanda asks.

"Yeah. That dress would be perfect for you to wear at my wedding." Kim replies.

Amanda decides to get the dress and she goes back into the fitting room to change back into her regular clothes. Soon, she comes out of the fitting room with the dress that she's going to buy. The sisters go up to the register and Amanda pays for the dress. They leave the store and they head to the food court for lunch. They grab their food and they sit at the table. Kim and Amanda has ordered a small chicken cheesesteak with small drinks and strawberry lemonade.

"Are you excited?" Amanda asks.

"I am. Who knew that we would be engaged at the same time?" Kim asks.

"That's bringing us closer than ever." Amanda responds.

Soon, lunch is over and the sisters throw their empty plates in the trash and they keep their drinks. Soon, they leave the mall and they head in the car. A few minutes later, Amanda and Kim arrive at Kim and Lorenzo's apartment and they go inside. They go inside and they read more wedding magazines in the bedroom. While the sisters are in Kim and Lorenzo's bedroom, they hear someone coming in the house and they see that the visitor is there mother.

"Mama, what are you doing in my house?" Kim asks.

"I wanted to see my girls." Beth replies.

Kim and Amanda are shocked to see their mother since Kim's hospital stay. They don't know what to do or say. Beth sees pictures of Kim and Lorenzo together in the picture frames. She wonders what's going on between Kim and Lorenzo as the girls are confused why their mother is back in New York.

"I was on Facebook and I saw some pictures of you wearing a ring on your left hand, Kim. Care to explain, Kim?" Beth asks.

"All right, Mama. Here it goes. I'm engaged." Kim responds.

Kim takes out her left hand and shows Beth her engagement ring. She is shocked that Kim didn't tell her sooner that she got engaged. Kim says that it's her choice if she wanted to tell Beth or not, so she chose not to tell her right away.

"First you're emotionally angry and now you're engaged?" Beth asks.

"Yes, and I'm happy." Kim replies.

Beth says that she needs a moment to herself so she makes her way to the bathroom and she shuts the door. In the bathroom, Beth finds a box with a pregnancy test. She thinks to herself to why Kim is engaged and she believes that Kim might be pregnant. Beth leaves the bathroom and she brings the box with the pregnancy test.

"Mama, that's Kim's." Amanda says.

"Kim, are you getting married because you could be pregnant?" Beth asks.

Beth shows Kim the box with the pregnancy test. Both sisters don't know what to think or say about Kim's pregnancy test. Beth says that pregnancy and marriage don't mix well together. Amanda reminds her mother that she was pregnant before she married her father.

"I'm not pregnant. I take a pregnancy test every month. The hospital suggested that because they want to make sure that I'm doing well." Kim says.

"You girls have to understand something. I don't want you girls to make the same mistake that I did. Your father and I got married because I was pregnant and we got a divorce a few years later." Beth replies.

Amanda tells Kim goodbye and she leaves the apartment. She gets in her car and she starts driving. As she drives home, Amanda wonders why her mother is back in New York. She wonders if her mother wants her to call off her wedding that's coming up soon. She also wonders if her mother is going to tell Kim not to marry Lorenzo.

"My doctor suggested that I take monthly pregnancy tests. Lorenzo and I have had a lot of sex since we got engaged. We have had sex twice before he proposed and I thought that I was pregnant after that, but both test turned out to be negative." Kim says.

"Are you pregnant?" Beth asks.

"How can you ask me that?" Kim asks, coldly.

Beth grabs her things and gets ready to leave Kim and Lorenzo's apartment. Kim opens the door so that her mother can leave. She doesn't know why Beth asked her if she's pregnant. Kim is confused by what her mother has asked.

"I had three pregnancy scares. I don't need another one before my wedding. After the wedding, Lorenzo and I are thinking about having a baby." Kim says.

"Hopefully, he doesn't turn out to be like your father." Beth replies, coldly.

Kim shows Beth the door and she leaves Kim and Lorenzo's apartment. Kim goes into the bedroom and she closes the door where she breaks down crying. As she cries, she wonders why her mother would ask her if she's pregnant. She doesn't know what to think or say as she cries alone in her bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The next day, Kim comes over to Amanda's apartment to talk to her. She rings the doorbell and Amanda answers the door. Amanda lets Kim inside the apartment and she sits down on the couch. She wonders what's going on with Kim as she sits down.

"What brings you here, Kim?" Amanda asks.

"I need to talk to you." Kim replies.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Amanda asks.

Kim nods her head yes and Amanda takes out some iced tea and pours it in a glass. She brings the glass to Kim and she drinks the iced tea. Amanda sits across from Kim and wonders what is going on.

"Something's going on. If you want to talk, we'll talk then." Amanda says.

"Amanda, I think I might be pregnant." Kim responds.

Amanda is in shock that Kim might be pregnant. She puts her hands over her face as she's in shock. Kim wonders what Amanda is going to say next. They both don't know what to think or say as Kim reveals that she might be pregnant. Amanda takes her hands out of her face so that she can talk with Kim.

"Oh, honey, you know, next time you tell me that you think you might be pregnant, could you try to relax?" Amanda asks.

"Well, I already had three pregnancy scares. Elizabeth is keeping my dress until the wedding. No, I cannot be pregnant. Mama was pregnant when she married Daddy." Kim replies.

Both girls are unsure of what to do about Kim's possible fourth pregnancy scare. Amanda and Kim have to figure out what to do. Kim checks her phone to find a walk in doctor for a pregnancy test. They stand up and they pace around Amanda's family room.

"All I know is that I'm late." Kim says.

"Okay, how late are you?" Amanda asks.

"About a week." Kim responds.

Amanda and Kim now know that Kim is about a week late for her period, so they try to figure out what to do. They are still pacing around the family room trying to figure out what to do next. They wonder what would happen if Kim was pregnant and how Kim would fit into her dress.

"Now when you say, "about a week", how many days do you mean? 4? 5?" Amanda asks.

"Ten." Kim replies.

"Oh, my God." Amanda responds, shocked.

The sisters try to figure out what to do now that Kim is ten days late. Kim hopes that she's not pregnant yet. She just got engaged and she wants to have a baby after she gets married. Amanda says that some people get pregnant before they get married.

"Didn't you guys use protection?" Amanda asks.

"Well, of course we did. Lorenzo's mom has given us expired condoms before by accident. We always stop right after the condoms break. Last time, we had sex, the condom didn't break." Kim replies.

Amanda tells Kim that she has a spare pregnancy test in the bathroom. They go into the bathroom and they close the door. Amanda opens the cabinet in the bathroom and Kim takes out the box with the pregnancy test. Kim takes the pregnancy test and they read the instructions together. The box says New Choice pregnancy test and Amanda takes out another box and it says Accu-Clear pregnancy test. Amanda leaves the bathroom and closes the door while Kim takes the pregnancy test. Soon, Kim comes out of the bathroom and they sit on the couch. They look at the New Choice pregnancy test as they can't see the results.

"Tests can be wrong. Here, take another one. There was a special at the dollar store.  
They still had these on clearance." Amanda says.

"Amanda, you bought pregnancy tests at the dollar store?" Kim asks.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna to spend a ton of money on something you're just gonna pee on." Amanda responds.

Kim and Amanda leave the apartment and they go to the walk in doctor. They wait in the waiting room and the doctor calls Kim in and they walk in the exam room. They enter the room and the nurse Kim gives some water to drink. Soon, it's time for Kim to take the pregnancy test so the nurse gives Kim a cup to take to the bathroom. The nurse tells Kim that if she's nervous, Amanda can come into the bathroom with her. They walk into the bathroom and the nurse waits by the door.

"Uh, Amanda? You're gonna stay in here with me, right?" Kim asks.

"Of course, baby, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here the whole time. Just relax." Amanda replies.

Amanda tells the nurse that Kim's nervous and the sisters close the bathroom door. Soon, Kim hands the full cup to the nurse and she tests it for pregnancy. The sisters go back into the exam room to wait for Kim's pregnancy test results. Soon, the nurse comes inside to tell Kim the news about her pregnancy test.

"Just as I suspected. Your tiny little figure is going to remain intact." The nurse tells Kim.

"I'm not pregnant?" Kim asks.

"You're not pregnant." The nurse responds.

Kim and Amanda leave the doctor's office and they go to the dollar store to return Accu-Clear pregnancy test. They return the test and they get their money back. As they leave the store, they now know that Kim is not pregnant.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The next day, Lorenzo visits Kim at work and she introduces him to the new manager that her father has hired. The new manager mentions to Lorenzo that Kim talks about him all the time. It's time for Kim's break and the manager gives her permission to leave work early so that she can have something to eat with Lorenzo. Kim mentions that she guesses that her father told her about what happened with the last manager and she says that he told her. She sits Kim and Lorenzo a table and the waitress takes their order. They order lemonade and a lunch combo to have for lunch. Soon, the waitress returns with their drinks and they have a sip.

"Thanks for taking the time out of your busy schedule to eat lunch with me." Kim says.

"You're welcome." Lorenzo replies.

A few minutes later, the food comes to the table and it's perfectly cooked to their perfection. They take their food and they eat it. As they eat, they talk about their signature drink for their wedding. They decide that they don't want alcohol in their drink.

"Declan's dad works at this bar where he makes non- alcoholic drinks." Kim says.

"We'll go there after lunch, but when we're done there, I have to get back to work." Lorenzo responds.

Soon, Kim and Lorenzo are done with their lunch and they use the employee discount as they pay for the meal. They leave a tip and they leave the restaurant. They get in the car and they start driving. Soon, they get to the bar and they see Declan's dad there and he's not busy.

"Hey, Kim. You sister said that you wanted a signature for your wedding?" Brian Murphy asks.

"Yeah. We decided on watermelon punch since we're getting married in August." Kim replies.

Brian gets the ingredients that he needs to make the watermelon punch and he starts preparing the drink. Kim and Lorenzo watch as he prepares the drink for them. A few minutes later, the drink is done and it's ready to be tested. Brian gives Kim and Lorenzo a cup and they taste the drink.

"This is good." Lorenzo says.

"We want this watermelon punch for our wedding." Kim responds.

They enjoy more of the drink and soon they leave the bar. Kim and Lorenzo have taken separate cars since Lorenzo has to get back to work. Kim decides that she'll head home to relax. Beth walks up to Kim who is in the parking lot with Lorenzo about to say goodbye.

"Beth? What are you doing here?" Lorenzo asks.

"I wanted to talk to Kim. What are you doing with my daughter?" Beth asks.

"Listen, I love your daughter. I'm sure Kim told you that we're engaged." Lorenzo replies.

Beth mentions that Kim told her that she and Lorenzo are engaged. To avoid confrontation, Lorenzo kisses Kim goodbye and he tells her that he'll see her tonight after work. He gets in his car and he heads back to work. As Lorenzo drives back to work, Kim and Beth get into a fight. As they start to fight, Kim is very angry with her mother about what happened at the hospital.

"So, you and your lawyer are engaged?" Beth asks.

"First of all, he was my lawyer and now he's my fiancé." Kim responds.

"Kim, you cannot marry lawyer boy." Beth tells Kim.

Kim in furious with her mother and she wants to leave so that she can be away from Beth. She tells Beth not to call Lorenzo lawyer boy. She tries to tell her mother that she is in love with Lorenzo and they want to get married.

"After Lorenzo and I get married, we were thinking about having a baby." Kim says.

"You want to have a baby? Your father wanted to have kids right away but we weren't married yet." Beth replies.

"Well, at least I won't be pregnant on my wedding day." Kin sneers.

Beth gets fed up and she slaps Kim across the face. Kim puts her hand on her left cheek and feels pain. Her mother notices that Kim is still wearing her engagement ring. Kim is on the verge of tears after being slapped across the face.

"Don't you ever lay your hands on me again." Kim tells Beth as she's on the verge of tears.

Kim unlocks her car and she gets in the drivers seat. She grabs some tissues and she puts them in the cup holder. Kim still has her car door open because she needs to cool off before she starts driving. Beth feels guilty about slapping Kim across the face, so she has to say that she's sorry.

"Kimmy, I didn't mean to slap you. I just don't understand why you would want to marry a guy who was your lawyer when you could have married Jeff Parker." Beth says.

"Oh, my God. Mother, I love Lorenzo and he loves me. Jeff abused me, threatened me, cheated on me, hit me, gave me a black eye and he tried to rape me. I wasn't really in love with Jeff. I was only with him to please you. You know what? You just really pissed me off." Kim responds.

Kim starts to close the car door but her mother wants to say one last thing to her. Beth wishes that she would reconsider her engagement. Beth doesn't believe that Kim's deceased ex boyfriend abused her and that she's lying. Kim tells her mother that she once lied about being pregnant because Jeff told her to fake a pregnancy.

"I'm leaving because I'm not listening to any of that crap today." Kim says.

"You are just like your father. You know that?" Beth asks.

Kim closes her car door and she starts driving her car. As she drives, she breaks down into tears, but she doesn't cry. A few minutes later, Kim arrives home and her mother calls her on her cell phone. Kim tells her mother that she needs distance and she hangs up the phone.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Later in the late afternoon, Amanda and the SVU team get ready to head home for the day. While getting ready to go home to Jesse and Frannie, Amanda texts Declan to come and pick her up and he texts her back saying that he's on his way. The team grabs their things and they head outside where they will be heading home for the day. As the rest of the SVU team heads home, Amanda waits outside of the station for Declan. While she waits for Declan, Beth shows up out of nowhere.

"Mama? Why are you here?" Amanda asks.

"I saw your sister this afternoon and we had a fight." Beth replies.

Beth tells Amanda that Kim wasn't happy about seeing her since she started drama with the girls while Kim was in the hospital for a suicide attempt. Amanda tells her mother that she wonders why Kim wasn't happy to see her. She paces back and forth as her mother explains her fight with Kim.

"Why does Kim want to marry her lawyer when she could have married Jeff Parker?" Beth asks.

"Jeff did bad things to her and Lorenzo loves her more than anything." Amanda responds.

Things are about to get heated between mother and daughter once again. Amanda asks Beth to leave and go back to her hotel. Beth leaves and she heads back to her hotel. Soon, after Beth leave, Declan arrives and Amanda gets in the car. Declan sees Beth driving to the hotel in a rental car and she takes off.

"Was that your mom?" Declan asks.

"Yeah, it was." Amanda replies.

Declan and Amanda drive home and they think about why Beth is back in New York. Amanda mentions that her mother doesn't want Kim to marry Lorenzo. Declan says that Lorenzo is a great guy for Kim and Amanda says that he's better than Kim's late ex Jeff. Soon, they arrive home and they decide to order Italian food.

"What would you like for dinner?" Declan asks.

"Pizza sounds good. We can share a rice bowl." Amanda replies.

Amanda gets a text from Kim asking if she and Lorenzo can come over for dinner and to spend the night. She shows Declan the text message and he says that they can come over for dinner and spend the night. Amanda texts Kim back saying that she and Lorenzo can come over for dinner and to spend the night. Soon, Declan leaves the apartment to go to the pizza place. A few minutes later, the doorbell rings and Amanda answers it and it's Kim and Lorenzo.

"Thanks for letting us spend the night." Kim says.

"You're welcome. Declan went to get the food." Amanda responds.

Kim and Lorenzo put their overnight bags down and Kim helps Amanda set the table. They put plates on the table while Lorenzo plays with Jesse and Frannie. The table is set and Kim and Amanda play with Jesse and Frannie until Declan comes home. A few minutes later, Declan comes home with the food and he puts it on the table and they sit down to eat.

"I got pizza and rice balls. Amanda and I will share a rice ball while Kim and Lorenzo share one." Declan says.

"Let's eat." Lorenzo responds.

As everyone sits at the table, Declan puts a slice of pizza on each plate and he cuts the two rice balls in half. They each take one half of the rice ball and they pour their drinks in their glasses. Soon, the engaged couples eat their pizza and they enjoy the pizza. They eat some of the rice ball and it tastes like creamy rice inside because of the rice and the cheese.

"I like having dinner with you guys. We should do this more often." Lorenzo tells Amanda and Declan.

"We like having dinner with you guys. Next time will be at your house." Amanda replies to Lorenzo and Kim.

Half an hour later, dinner is done and everyone enjoyed their pizza and rice ball. They clean up the table and out the dishes away. After cleaning up, they sit down on the couch and they watch a movie with Jesse and Frannie. They put on 'The Notebook' and the couples cuddle with each other on the couch. As they watch the movie they think about their romance. Three hours later, the movie is finished and it's time for bed and they say good night. Declan puts Jesse to bed and then he gets in bed. Lorenzo goes to sleep in the guest bedroom. Amanda and Kim decide to stay up late because Kim needs to talk to Amanda. Kim sits down at the table while Amanda stands. Kim looks at her phone and she gets a text from the private investigator who told her about Jeff and she starts to have a flashback about her ex.

Flashback

 _In 2010, Kim Rollins was in an abusive relationship with Jeff Parker. He hit her, threatened her, abused her and made her feel worthless. Kim was at their apartment cleaning the apartment and she found a box of condoms, some panties and a piece of jewelry that wasn't hers. Jeff came home and Kim wasn't happy as she had the items that she found._

" _Explain these. I found a box of condoms, panties and some jewelry that isn't mine." Kim demanded._

" _My friends and I found those panties in the locker room. The jewelry … I … I don't know. The box of condoms is for us." Jeff tried to explain._

" _Liar!" Kim yelled._

 _Kim went into the bedroom to take a nap. Two days later, Kim was in the shower when she received a text message from Jeff asking her to come to a motel with him. She got out of the shower and read the message. She got dressed, dried her hair, did her makeup, grabbed her things and took a taxi to the hotel that Jeff was staying at. She entered the hotel and saw that the door was open. She entered the hotel room and she found Jeff and a girl kissing while sitting on the bed. Kim was shocked and she ran out of the room upset. Jeff ran out of the room to try to talk to Kim._

" _Kim, wait!" Jeff pleaded._

" _Get away from me, Jeff!" Kim demanded._

 _Jeff found Kim on the verge of tears and he grabbed her arm. She tried to get away from him because of what he did. She didn't want to be anywhere near Jeff after seeing him with another girl. She slapped him across the face and ran out of the hotel crying._

Kim gets up from the table and she stands up. She tells Amanda that she wanted to kill herself after finding Jeff at the hotel with another woman. She shows her the text message that she received from the private investigator and she's shocked. The private investigator says that the girl that Jeff date raped in high school got pregnant and ended up having an abortion and Kim is on the verge of tears.

"I'm about to get married in almost two months and now I have these painful memories of Jeff. Lorenzo doesn't know and he needs to know before I marry him, but I'm scared. I love him so much and he treats me good. I'm scared because he's the first guy that treats me right. I need you with me, Manda." Kim says as she starts to cry.

"I know, my sweet little baby sister. Its' okay." Amanda soothes Kim.

Amanda lets Kim cry in her arms and she knows that everything will be okay. In Amanda and Declan's bedroom, Declan gets up to check on Jesse and he goes into her room to rock his baby girl to sleep. Soon, he puts Jesse in her crib and falls asleep while sitting in the rocking chair. Amanda grabs Kim's hand and they go into her bedroom and they fall asleep in her bed together with Kim laying in bed next to Amanda and they cuddle as they sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The next morning, Lorenzo and Declan along with Jesse and Frannie find Amanda and Kim sleeping in bed together. They walk into Amanda and Declan's bedroom and they sit on the bed. As the two men sit in the bed, Declan is playing with Jesse while Frannie lays in the bed.

"Aww. That's so sweet that Amanda and Kim are asleep in bed together." Lorenzo says.

"What do you think, Jesse? Should we wake Aunt Kim and Mommy up? Yeah? Let's wake Aunt Kim and Mommy up then." Declan whispers to baby Jesse.

Declan kisses baby Jesse on the cheek and Frannie stands up while on the bed. Frannie moves over to Amanda and Kim and she sniffs them. Frannie licks both Amanda and Kim and they wake up. The sisters wake up to find Frannie, Jesse, Declan and Lorenzo sitting on Amanda and Declan's bed. They get off the bed and then the sisters get out of bed. They say good morning to each other and Declan goes into the kitchen to make coffee for everyone.

"What do you guys want for breakfast?" Amanda asks.

"I'm thinking about having waffles for breakfast." Kim replies.

An hour later, it's time for breakfast and the engaged couples make waffles in the kitchen. As they make the waffles, they have fun making breakfast. A few minutes later, the waffles are crispy and they bring the waffles to the table. They each take a waffle and they pour syrup on the waffles. They eat the waffles and they enjoy them.

"These waffles are really good." Kim says.

"You should see the waffles that my mom makes." Declan responds.

Soon, the engaged couples finish their waffles and coffee and they clear the table. They put the breakfast dishes away and they clean up the kitchen. After cleaning up the kitchen, they brush their teeth, shower and get dressed. Soon, they decide to go to the mall so that they can go to Build A Bear Workshop to get a stuffed bear for Jesse. Amanda ask Tony and Christina Rollins to come with them. Soon, they all arrive at the mall and they head to Build A Bear Workshop.

"Hey, Amanda. Remember when we each got a build a bear from Daddy?" Kim asks.

"Yes, Kim. I remember when we each got a build a bear from Daddy." Amanda says.

Amanda and Declan pick a happy hugs teddy, a fuchsia and rainbow sequin dress for the bear and fuchsia glam heels for the bear. After picking out the outfit for the bear, they take the bear to get stuff and they store employee stuffs the bear and they pick a sound singing sound. Soon, the bear is stuffed and Amanda dresses the bear up in the outfit. After the bear is dressed Amanda and Declan go up to the register and pay for the bear.

"I have gotten each a build a bear stuffed animal for my girls when they were little and now you got one for your little girl." Tony tells Declan.

"A good father should always do what's best for his daughter." Declan says.

They leave Build A Bear Workshop and they leave the mall. As they leave the mall, they see Beth outside in the parking lot. They wonder why she's here and they try to get into their cars. Lorenzo says that he left his car at Declan and Amanda's apartment and they offer to bring him and Kim back so that he can get his car.

"Kim, I'm hurt that you didn't invite me to your bridal shower." Beth says.

"I didn't want to invite you, Mama. You would have showed up drunk." Kim replies.

Amanda and Kim try to tell their mother how they feel about their relationship with her, but she doesn't listen to what they're saying. The sisters get fed up so they pace around in the parking lot. Declan and Lorenzo take Kim and Amanda to the car so that they don't have to deal with their mother's drama. Christina follows to check on the sisters as they get in Declan's car.

"Girls, are you okay?" Christina asks Amanda and Kim.

"Yeah, we're okay." Amanda and Kim respond.

Christina comforts the girls as they wonder about what's going to happen next. Tony watches as Amanda and Kim worry about what's happening. Beth tells Tony that they need to talk, but he says that he has nothing to say to her. He gets in his car and Beth follows him as he gets in the car. Beth asks if the girls got wedding dresses and Tony says that they picked out their wedding dresses and she asks who paid for the dresses.

"I paid for the dresses and now I'm paying for both weddings." Tony says.

"How did you pay for two wedding dresses along with the accessories and how are you going to pay for these weddings? With your gambling money?" Beth asks, coldly.

"No, Beth. I don't gamble anymore. I haven't gambled in years. Now, I own an Italian restaurant, I have a wonderful wife, we have this wonderful home and I'm closer to the girls. I make a lot of money owning my Italian restaurant. For someone who was once depressed, I've been through a lot over the years in order to make my kids happy." Tony responds.

Beth backs away from the car and Christina gets in the passenger's seat of Tony's car. He closes his car door and he starts the car. Amanda, Declan, Jesse, Kim and Lorenzo are all in Declan's car and they drive off with Tony and Christina following them back to Declan and Amanda's apartment. Beth gets in the rental car and she drives back to the hotel. A few minutes later, they all arrive at Amanda and Declan's apartment while Tony and Christina head back home. Kim says that she and Lorenzo ordered their wedding invitations and they put their engagement photos on them.

"I want to invite our friends and families." Kim says.

"You can invite my squad if you like." Amanda replies.

Amanda and Declan help Kim and Lorenzo with their wedding invitations and they put them in envelopes. Soon, the invitations are in the envelopes and they choose a cake topper and other things that Kim and Lorenzo will need for their wedding. Two hours later, Kim and Lorenzo leave Amanda and Declan's apartment and they head home.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The next day, Amanda and Olivia are at the station and they are in her office talking about the drama with her mother. Amanda mentions that her mother is starting drama with her and Kim once again. Olivia tries to convince Amanda to cut ties with her mother, but she thinks that Kim should also cut ties with her mother too.

"You guys saw my mom slap me across the face when Kim was in the hospital." Amanda says.

"That was a mean thing for her to do to you." Olivia replies.

"She made my dad miserable because of her drinking and she's the reason why he started gambling. The judge in Atlanta should have given him custody of me and Kim. We would have been better off with him." Amanda responds.

Soon, Kim comes to the station and she wonders where Amanda is. She sees Amanda and Olivia in the office and knocks on the door. She comes in the office happy to see Amanda and Olivia and she closes the door. After closing the door, Kim sits down in a chair next to Amanda.

"What are we talking about today?" Kim asks.

"Liv and I are talking about the drama that Mama caused." Amanda replies.

The three woman talk about how Amanda and Kim's mother is hurting them and that she doesn't notice. Olivia thinks that Amanda, Kim and their mother should go see her therapist. Kim says that her mother might have caused her to have an eating disorder when she was sixteen and she feels that therapy can work.

"Why don't you girls go see Dr. Lindstrom and let me know what happens." Olivia suggests.

"Hey, Liv? This is an invitation for my wedding in August. I appreciate you and Amanda planning my bridal shower. Can you give these wedding invitations to Chief Dodds and the rest of the squad for me?" Kim asks.

"Of course, Kim." Olivia replies.

Amanda and Kim leave the office and they head to the therapist's office. Amanda texts Tony asking to come to therapy with them and he'll be on his way. Kim tests her mother asking to come to therapy, but she says she'll be there. Olivia walks out of the office and enters the squad room with wedding invitations and she hands one to each of the squad.

"Another wedding invitation?" Carisi asks.

"Yeah. Kim Rollins asked me to hand these to each one of you. She's getting married in August and she wants us to be there." Olivia responds.

"Well, at least she found a decent man." Fin replies.

A few minutes later, Kim and Amanda arrive at Dr. Lindstrom's office and they see Tony and Christina coming in. They sit in the waiting room and they wait for Dr. Lindstrom. Amanda comments that Beth isn't here yet, but Kim tells them that she texted her and she said that she would be there. Soon, Dr. Lindstrom comes out of his office and the family comes in the office. Tony introduces Dr. Lindstrom and Christina to each other and they start the session. As they start the session, Beth comes in the office and she sits down. Kim tells her mother that she's late and Beth says that she was in traffic. Dr. Lindstrom introduces himself to Beth and he asks everyone some questions and they answer them by saying that they're here for several reasons.

"What seems to be the problem here today?" Dr. Lindstrom asks.

"I'm here because I just got engaged and my mother isn't happy about it. My sister is getting married in a few weeks and my mother wanted her to call off her wedding." Kim replies.

"My mother doesn't want me to get married because she was pregnant with me when she married my father." Amanda responds.

"Okay, we have a pregnancy before marriage, a baby before marriage, we know that there was a rape and a gambling addiction a few years ago." Dr. Lindstrom mentions.

Dr. Lindstrom asks Amanda and Kim about their engagements as well as Amanda's upcoming wedding. Amanda says that she is getting married in a few weeks and she will be having her bachelorette party two weeks before her wedding. He then asks about Tony's gambling addiction and he says that he only started gambling because of Beth's drinking. Christina says that she's here to support Tony, Amanda and Kim. Beth says that she was pregnant before marriage. Beth has a flashback about after finding out that she was pregnant with Amanda.

Flashback

 _In late August or early September of 1979_ , _Beth and Tony Rollins were at his parents' home in Atlanta and the engaged couple were talking and having tea in the middle of the night. Tony's parents Robert and Grace Rollins came into the kitchen in their pajamas, robes and slippers to find Tony and Beth sitting at the kitchen table with cups of tea._

" _What are you two doing up? It's 5:00 in the morning." Grace asked._

" _Beth and I have been sitting here for a few hours and talked, so we have to move to wedding up to next month. She's pregnant." Tony replied._

 _Grace and Robert learned that Beth was pregnant and they were shocked. They stood in front of the kitchen table wondering what to do or say next. One month later, Tony and Beth got married and she wore a maternity wedding dress with a little baby bump. Nine months after finding out that she was pregnant, Beth gave birth to Amanda._

Everyone in therapy discusses their personal issues with Dr. Lindstrom and the session is over an hour later. They leave the office and head out. Beth decides that she should go back to Atlanta and the Rollins sisters agree. She tells Amanda and Kim that she'll stay in New York for another day or two and then she'll go back.

"I want to take Amanda and Kim back to Atlanta with me." Beth says.

"No, I lost my kids more than once. It will not happen again." Tony responds.

Kim and Amanda tell Beth that they don't want to go back to Atlanta with her. Beth tells the sisters to think about it and let her know. Everyone gets in separate cars and they head home while Beth heads to her hotel.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The next day, Beth meets up with Kim outside of her and Lorenzo's apartment who tries to convince her to come back to Atlanta with her. Beth sees Kim walking out of her apartment building so that she can go to her father's house. She walks up to Kim while carrying her old wedding dress.

"I wanted to show you my wedding dress before I show your sister, I figured that you would need a dress." Beth says.

"Mother, I told you on the phone I need distance." Kim replies.

"Just let me show you my dress and if you don't like it, I won't show you again." Beth responds.

"Why don't you get it? I don't want to see you." Kim tells Beth.

Beth shows Kim her old wedding dress and she takes a hard look at it. Kim looks at the dress and Beth convinces her to try it on. They go back to the apartment building and they go into the lobby. In the lobby, Kim goes into the bathroom with the dress and she tries her mother's dress on and then she comes out trying on the dress.

"What do you think?" Beth asks.

"It's old fashion. This is a maternity wedding dress and I can tell because of the style. I already have a dress and my friend is holding on to it for me." Kim replies.

Amanda comes to the apartment building and she sees Kim trying on Beth's wedding dress. Kim tells Amanda that she doesn't like the dress that she's trying on. Beth shows Amanda her dress and convinces her to try it on. Kim and Amanda go into the bathroom and Kim takes off the dress and Amanda tries it on and she isn't too happy.

"Don't you like my dress?" Beth asks Amanda.

"This is a maternity dress which you wore when you were pregnant with me. I already have a dress and Liv is holding on to it for me." Amanda responds.

Soon, Amanda goes into the bathroom to take the dress off and then she and Kim leave the apartment building. Beth gets in the rental car and she drives to a bar where she sees Tony having coffee while on the phone with Christina. She walks up to him and she stands beside him and he gets off the phone.

"Beth, I'm trying to have my coffee. I should be allowed to have coffee and talk to my wife on the phone." Tony says.

"I saw the pictures at Kim's engagement party and your wife was in most of them. I'm taking Amanda and Kim back to Atlanta with me tonight." Beth comments.

"You took my kids away from me once and I'm not going to let you do it again. If I find out that you plan on taking my kids, I'll have you arrested for kidnapping." Tony demands.

Tony pays for his coffee at the counter and he leaves the bar. Beth sits down and she orders wine coolers. A few minutes later, the waiter brings Beth the wine coolers and she drinks them. After drinking the wine coolers, she pays for the drinks and she stays at the bar until the coast is clear for her to leave. Tony enters the station and he enters the squad room freaking out. He knocks on Olivia's office door and she lets him in and she closes the door.

"My ex-wife is going to take my girls back to Atlanta with her." Tony panics.

"Whoa. Slow down, Mr. Rollins. Have a seat, let's not panic and we'll get you some water." Olivia says.

Chief Dodds enters the office and Olivia whispers to him to bring Tony some water. Olivia sees that Tony is concerned about Amanda and Kim being taken away from him again. Soon, Chief Dodds comes to the office with a cup of water and hands it to Tony to drink.

"Mr. Rollins, your daughters are adults so that means that your ex-wife can't take them away from you." Chief Dodds says.

"We'll talk to your ex-wife and if she takes Amanda and Kim back to Atlanta, she can be arrested for kidnapping." Olivia replies.

"This wouldn't be happening if my kids had been placed with me after my divorce years ago. You can't let her separate us again." Tony responds.

Soon, Beth comes to the station drunk determined to take Amanda and Kim back to Atlanta with her. Declan and Lorenzo tell her that Amanda and Kim are happy in New York with them. The SVU team tries to convince Beth to let her daughters stay in New York. Amanda and Kim run to Olivia's office and they sit on their father's lap on the couch. Beth walks drunkenly to the office and she tries to grab Amanda and Kim away from Tony and he stands up determined to fight for the daughters that he loves.

"You can't! You're not going to take them away from me again!" Tony yells.

"No! No, you mustn't take us away! He's fighting for us! He is our daddy. Our really and truly daddy! Please! Please let us go! Fathers and daughters never say goodbye." Amanda and Kim cry in terror.

Beth lets go of Amanda and Kim and knows that the girls are happier in New York than they were in Atlanta. Amanda and Kim tell their mother that they're not babies anymore and that they need to spread their wings. Beth says that Kim and Amanda should stay in New York since their lives are there. Beth leaves the station and heads back to Atlanta. Kim, Amanda and Tony head to his house and Amanda goes into the kitchen to find a recipe for their special dessert while Kim and Tony play with an old train set that he had since he was a little boy.

"When I was a little boy, Grandma would make a special apple pie just for me on Thanksgiving because I didn't like pumpkin pie." Tony says.

"You know, Daddy, I was wondering if you can walk me down the aisle when I marry Lorenzo." Kim replies.

"Of course I will, baby girl." Tony responds.

Amanda comes out of the kitchen and she sees Tony and Kim in the family room looking upset. Kim and Tony look up at Amanda and they wonder what to think or say. The three of them figure out what to say next.

"What's the matter, Mandy?" Tony asks.

"I can't find our special dessert." Amanda replies as she breaks down crying.

Tony walks up to Amanda and comforts her. Amanda wonders where the recipe for the special dessert is. The father daughter bond is being repaired very quickly and it's stronger than ever.

"Come here." Tony tells Amanda.

Amanda and Tony are in each other's arms and they have an extra arm for Kim so that they can go a group hug. They look up at Kim and they wonder if she wants to join them in a group hug. Hopefully, Kim will join them in a group hug.

"Kimmy, come here." Tony tells Kim.

Kim joins Amanda and Tony in their group hug. The three of them are embracing in a group hug and Christina sees that Tony has a moment with his girls. She goes into the kitchen and she finds the recipe for Amanda, Kim and Tony's special dessert and she makes it. An hour later, the three of them go into the kitchen to see that Christina has made their special dessert. As they eat the dessert, Christina and Kim help Amanda send invitations for Amanda's bachelorette party. When Amanda arrives home, she puts the invitations in the mailbox to be sent. Amanda and Declan watch a fun movie with Jesse and Frannie for the rest of the night.


End file.
